Kitsui
Kitsui (きつい,'' Literal meaning: Intense/severe'') is an Uchiha the was born in Konohagakure prior the Uchiha massacre with eighteen years. He wasn't a known shinobi in Konoha. His name was often obscured and concealed by his brother, who was known as Shisui Uchiha (うちはシスイ, Uchiha Shisui). He was known to be a genjutsu master. One who governed the mind and the soul. A user of Yin and the Dōjutsu famous as the Sharingan. An eye as that unlocked barriers that weren't visible to normal beings. The ability to forge immense illusions and mind tricks through mere and simple eye contact. The ability to view the life force element known as Chakra (チャクラ, chakura), which is a combination of Yin and Yang in a certain balance to create Ninjutsu as well as the fuel for every shinobi. This Dōjutsu was considered as one of the three great Dōjutsu, an honor as one of the two others are awakened through the sharingan itself. Shisui was a highly skilled shinobi. Well delved in the art of Ninjutsu and chakra flow, mastering the Body Flicker Technique to a degree where his name was bound to it. His moniker was Shisui of the Body Flicker (瞬身のシスイ, Shunshin no Shisui). A man who had his name written in the Konoha hall of fame. A man like that was bound shroud the presence of his younger brother. His abilities were off the charts as he managed to take the whole clan by storm due to his proficient Genjutsu. Refined and immense genjutsu that was considered to be highly potent even for the Uchiha who were known to be masters of genjutsu. Shisui taught Kitsui most of his techniques and made him into a strong and skilled warrior, capable of handling himself on the battlefield. Another friend of Kitsui's was Itachi Uchiha (うちはイタチ, Uchiha Itachi). Kitsui bared great love for Itachi. He admired him greatly. He literally considered him to be a brother. He loved him as much as he loved his own brother, Shisui. As the massacre took place, Itachi was entrusted with the complete extermination of the Uchiha clan as they believed that a secret plot was being arranged by the Uchiha to takeover Konohagakure. They authorized an Uchiha to take care of his own clan. During the extermination, Itachi pulled a sneak assault on Kitsui, hitting all his vital organs and injuring them deeply. As Kitsui fell to the ground, barely breathing, looking at the face of a man who lost all traces of humanity and annihilated his own clan. Itachi revealed that he killed the entire clan to Kitsui. Out of respect to the history they had, Itachi left Kitsui to die without delivering the final blow. Itachi was certain of his death as the wounds were too deep and the locations where the wounds were inflicted were highly dangerous. As Itachi left, Kitsui closed his eyes and opened them once more to perform a jutsu. A final jutsu, a technique that was considered to be forbidden amongst the Uchiha. This technique was known as Izanagi (イザナギ, Izanagi). This technique broke the bounds between the world of illusions and the reality. He used this technique to save his own life. However, this technique was very costly as upon usage, the user had to sacrifice the ability to see. Kitsui gave up vision in his left eye to save his life. Out of sheer fear and confusion, Kitsui ran away. He escaped the village. He feared Itachi and decided to clutch the thread of life as he fled from the village. Later in his life, he came to regret not facing Itachi. All the love he carried for Itachi turned into hatred. He realized that Itachi killed everyone he held dear to him. Including his own brother. Kitsui's hate was great. It couldn't be contained, as he sat and realized that he lost his brother and best friend, he awakened the Mangekyō Sharingan (万華鏡写輪眼; Literally meaning "Kaleidoscope Copy Wheel Eye"), which is awakened upon the feeling of losing your most loved and cherished one. Out of his feeling of loneliness and solitude, he activated the technique known as Kamui (神威, Kamui). Kitsui gave up everything, just for a glimpse, a single fight, a single meeting of Dōjutsu with Itachi Uchiha, the man he despised the most. =Background= =Appearance= =Personality= =Abilities= Category:Itachi Category:Itachi's Characters